The present invention relates to a wiper blade for a window wiper, with a wiper strip and an adapter unit for attachment of the wiper strip to a wiper arm, wherein the adapter unit is fastened to a base connecting device provided on the wiper strip and is designed for connection to a connecting member assigned to the wiper arm.
WO 2008/145481 A1 describes a wiper blade of this type, in which an adapter unit is fastened by means of a snap-in connection to a base connecting device. For this purpose, the adapter unit has two snap-in pegs with widened, circular-arc-shaped ends, and the base connecting device has two associated snap-in retainers with elastic retaining arms, wherein in each case two retaining arms, with a circular-arc-shaped indentation, form a snap-in retainer. During the fastening of the adapter unit to the base connecting device, the adapter unit is initially mounted with a front axial end region on the base connecting device at a predefined angle, and is then turned with its rear axial end region in the direction of the base connecting device until the snap-in pegs bear against the snap-in retainers. The snap-in pegs are then pressed against the associated snap-in retainers, wherein the circular-arc-shaped ends of the snap-in pegs initially bend the elastic retaining arms of the associated snap-in retainer apart before then engaging into the corresponding circular-arc-shaped indentations. Here, the retaining arms spring back into their initial position and surround the circular-arc-shaped ends, which engage into the circular-arc-shaped indentations, of the snap-in pegs.
A disadvantage of said prior art is that, for example if the adapter unit becomes jammed on the base connecting device during the mounting process, the pressure subsequently to be exerted during the rotational movement to produce the snap-in connection may cause damage to or destruction of individual components of the adapter unit or of the base connecting device.
EP 2 020 351 A1 likewise describes a wiper blade with a wiper strip on which is provided a base connecting device which can be connected to an adapter unit. The adapter unit has linear sliding elements which are displaceable in a sliding fashion in associated longitudinal grooves of the base connecting device. To fasten the adapter unit to the base connecting device, the sliding elements are inserted into the longitudinal grooves, and the adapter unit is pushed with a translational movement onto the base connecting device and latched to the latter by means of latching elements assigned to the base connecting device.
A disadvantage of said prior art is that, during the fastening of the adapter unit to the base connecting device, precise insertion of the sliding elements into the longitudinal grooves is necessary because the adapter unit may otherwise become jammed on the base connecting device during the subsequent translational movement. If, in the event of such jamming, an excessively high pressure is exerted to continue the translational movement, this may lead to damage to or destruction of the adapter unit or of the base connecting device.